User talk:Mr.Ωmega Gohan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dragon Ball Z Abridged Parody Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! Hello! 20:28, August 5, 2011 (UTC) -- Sannse Yo im here THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 22:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Really it says on my profile that im Admin, well of to recruit more users THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 22:55, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well sorry i already made a blog saying we need users THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 22:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I suppose i could, but then again dont we need help crating the Wiki, i mean Jimmy could relly help us, if you really dont want this then i will delete my blog THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 23:01, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Um HAI there!! I said hello earlier but you didn't respond so..... 03:54, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah dude! I could really build this wiki up, as I know a lot about the creators, as well as the characters and events. 03:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) That's great and all, but I'm not an admin yet. 00:48, August 7, 2011 (UTC) two things 1.can i be an admin plz!!!! 2.do u need an adult? thx does this work 11:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh man my bad, it wont happen again THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 23:57, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh that i think its a good idea, we could use a few users to build this wiki THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 00:03, August 8, 2011 (UTC) btw when are you going to make the blog, and also im nt sure if vandals will attack this wiki to begin with THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 00:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Well how bout we just message a few users y know like tuk, Namekian Fusion, sure it takes more work but its easier for them to wanna do it if we ask them directly THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 00:10, August 8, 2011 (UTC) rollback i just got voted top by some one and i entered the rollback 16:35, August 8, 2011 (UTC) you said to ask you if i needed anything, well theres this blog post about some rollback thing what is it?-LJDanger23 You should make a blog here. I'll tell you where they're not... SAFE 18:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) K i did not notice that, btw ok im entering the contest right now. I'll tell you where they're not... SAFE 19:17, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Tell me if my sig works I'll tell you where they're not... SAFE 19:21, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok thats cool *mr.popo evil laugh* I'll tell you where they're not... SAFE 19:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) LMAO :D K im out I'll tell you where they're not... SAFE 19:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I entered the contest I'll tell you where they're not... SAFE 19:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sup! Can I be an admin? I'd help a lot! I LOVE DBZ ABRIDGED 05:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) TheUltraKamehameha prepares to destroy you!!! Badda bing Get on chat with me in a little bit! TheUltraKamehameha prepares to destroy you!!! 21:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah im still here. Can you join my wiki, http://superdragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Dragon_Ball_Fanon_Wiki it would mean alot. 22:16, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Invitation I'm sorry for the delay. I had trouble making time to come online. If it is too late for me to become an administrator here, then I will understand. But if it is not too late, then please continue your process. I will still gladly take the honor of being an admin. But again, please feel free to decline . Best regards, SuperKamiGuru 02:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey I edited my signature! Basically I just deleted the spaces between the pics and I added the talk and contribution things. What do you think? talk I'll tell you where they're not... SAFE 02:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) LOL cool, sorry for annoying you. talk I'll tell you where they're not... SAFE 02:44, August 10, 2011 (UTC) .... Its my thing I know when people love me but then I also know when they hate me.... talk I'll tell you where they're not... SAFE 03:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Im not mad at you im just busy, but this is probably the last time i get to talk to you for a while THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 00:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) sup! 03:34, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Thnx ya i came , i geuss yur the head of the wiki now plse dnt turn into PZ ok I Am THE Dangalang Man 04:16, August 13, 2011 (UTC) i know yu wnt but possibly cud yu give me some rights I Am THE Dangalang Man 06:07, August 13, 2011 (UTC) yaknow so strict noone wants to speak to yu out of fear theyll slip up and get banned I Am THE Dangalang Man 22:28, August 13, 2011 (UTC) did you like the gohan and frizra and nail page. ype it in nail ok.can you put a picure. thanks ok X10 kaio ken 14:18, August 19, 2011 (UTC) your welcome.X10 kaio ken 14:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC) do you know me from dragon ball wiki. i am gonig to make a page for zarbon X10 kaio ken 14:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC) WOOT! 19:25, August 19, 2011 (UTC) hes my sockpuppet im gonna make a blog on power levels heres check it wen its done Dangalang **** up out here 01:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) na im jking i aint doing - wait yur a b'crat yu can ban me Dangalang **** up out here 01:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) the ultra kamahameha wins dude. X10 kaio ken 17:38, August 20, 2011 (UTC) put a picure on the ginny page X10 kaio ken 18:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) i meant Ginyu X10 kaio ken 18:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC) look at my bags and edits most to new pages X10 kaio ken 21:25, August 20, 2011 (UTC) i will pass you in edits 184 right now X10 kaio ken 22:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC) you saw all the new pages i have made. that sucks but i have a lot of edits that was me on top X10 kaio ken 15:53, August 21, 2011 (UTC) can you please not change the vegetal pic i put..X10 kaio ken 15:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC) oh sorry i don't know that much about wiki.